Arrow Family
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Roy, Connor, Artemis and Mia. Mostly brotherly/sisterly fluff with Mommy Canary and Daddy Arrow! Rated T for language (mainly from Roy and Oliver) and sexual references (also from Roy and Oliver).
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Arrow Family**

**Random one shot drabbles about Roy, Connor, Artemis and Mia. Mostly brotherly/sisterly fluff with Mommy Canary and Daddy Arrow!**

**Rated T for language (mainly from Roy) and sexual references (also from Roy).**

**I do not own Green Arrow or anything related to DC.**

**Roy is 15, Connor is 9, Artemis is 5, and Mia 2 in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Roy's POV**

Turning the TV off, I climbed into bed and flipped the lights off. Five minutes later, I could hear little feet quickly running towards me. My door was soon thrown open by my sobbing little sister. Holding her stuffed lime green unicorn against her emerald green nightgown, she ran straight for me.

"Artemis, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Mommy and Daddy." the five year old sniffled as I pulled her into my bed.

"Mom and Dad are on patrol. They'll be home soon… Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded and squeezed her stuffed animal, allowing tears to fall from her gray eyes as I crossed my legs and settled her onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin against her soft, blonde curls as she hugged me back.

"Don't cry, Missy. It's okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. Do you wanna sleep with me?" I said softly as she nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"Hold Mr. Snuggles." She instructed, jamming the stupid unicorn's horn into my stomach as she slipped off my bed and ran straight out of my door. What? Where is she going?

I rolled my eyes and flopped down onto Connor… Connor! What the hell! How long has he been in my bed? Okay, this is not going to happen. Artemis is one thing, but Connor kicks in his sleep and he drools everywhere! And he's nine!

"Roy, stop moving. I'm sleeping." He mumbled into my pillow.

"Connor. Get. Out. Of. My. Room." I growled, only to have him and his stuffed bear snuggle against my side.

"I had a bad dream." He muttered as I groaned. He knew I couldn't kick him out if he was being all needy and-

I paused as Artemis burst through the door; her arms filled with her vast collection of plush. Okay, that is not going to happen.

"What's she doing here!" Connor snapped, sitting up as Artemis piled her stuffed animals onto my bed.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and pointed towards my door. "Out!" she ordered, glaring at Connor.

"No way! You get out! I was here first!" he yelled leaning across me.

Oh great. The nine year old is fighting with the five year old, again.

"Enough! Unless the two of you want to sleep alone, I suggest you both shut up!" I yelled.

I lay back down and rested an arm around each of them as Artemis and Connor started to snuggle against me. The requirements of being the oldest can be tiring.

"Night, Roy. Love you." Artemis whispered.

"I love you too."

"Well, I love you more than she does!" Connor shouted in my ear loudly.

"Do not!" she yelled in my other ear.

"Do too!" he yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Enough!" I yelled as they quickly shut up.

"Woy." Mia whimpered as she toddled into my room.

"Come here." I ordered as I sat up and picked the almost two year old off of the floor and settled her into my lap. "Did you have a bad dream too?"

She nodded and wrapped an arm around me, while keeping one hand on her stuffed kitten.

"Don't cry, Sissy." Artemis whispered as she gave the youngest a hug.

"Yeah, Mia. It's okay." Connor replied.

I lay back down with Artemis and Mia snuggled together on one side and Connor on the other. Closing my eyes, I waited for sleep to come. Instead, I got jabbed in my left side by a unicorn, drool all over my T-shirt and Connor kicked my hip. Why me?


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Mom

**Roy is 15, Connor is 9, Artemis is 5, and Mia is 2 in this chapter.**** By the way, Connor is Connor Hawke (He's Oliver's biological son). **

**Chapter 2: Mr. Mom**

**Ollie's POV**

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dinah asked as I froze.

"Work?" I replied as she crossed her arms.

"Not today. We talked about this last night."

Was that before or after sex? "What did we talk about?"

"Ollie, I have to go see my mother. She's sick again."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Pretty Bird. Are you taking the kids with you?" I asked.

"No. You promised to watch them. Remember?"

Oh shit.

***********Break**********

"Remember, you have a meeting with Connor's teacher at three-thirty. Artemis has gymnastics at two. Mia's doctor appointment is at eleven. Roy's school gets out at three, but he has football practice. Connor's school gets out at three-fifteen. And Artemis gets out at twelve thirty-"

I stared at Dinah in horror as she handed me a bunch of random shit and continued on about a schedule. Couldn't I just pay someone to do this for me?

"Dinah! Don't go! Don't leave us with him!" Roy cried as he attached himself to her waist.

"Please don't go!" Connor whimpered as he grabbed her by her arm.

"Don't go Mommy!" Artemis sobbed as she wrapped herself around Dinah's leg.

"Mommy stay!" Mia wailed as her arms encircled Dinah's neck.

Doesn't anyone love me? So much for loyalty.

"Don't worry. It's only for a couple of days. I'll be back Sunday." Dinah replied as she hugged them all goodbye.

I took Mia from her as she kissed me.

"Don't kill my children, Oliver." She hissed into my ear as I frowned.

I'm sure I can keep them alive for a couple of days.

"Don't worry about anything except your mother, Pretty Bird. I'll take care of them."

**********Break**********

"Alright. Who's hungry?" I asked as the four of them took their seats at the table.

"Mia gets Cheerios and a banana. Artemis gets raison oatmeal. Connor likes whole wheat toast with unsalted butter and a side of grapefruit. And I get two fried eggs, toast, a muffin, a banana and a bowl of maple sugar oatmeal on school days." Roy stated as my mouth nearly fell open. "On the weekends we get pancakes and sausage."

"And you have to make mine and Roy's lunches for school." Connor added.

"No problem… Roy, where do we keep the milk?"

**********Break**********

"Um, Dad? Do you need any help?" Connor asked as I futilely tried to get Artemis and Mia in their car seats.

"No. I can do this." I mumbled. How hard can this be! I'm freaking Green Arrow for crying out loud! What evil villain designed these damn things?

"I bet Batman could've done it faster." Roy smirked from the passenger seat of the car.

"Shut up Roy." I growled before finally getting Mia strapped in. "See. This was easy."

"And it only took you thirty-two minutes and twenty-seven seconds." Roy smirked as I glared at him.

Okay let's see. Roy's in high school. He gets dropped off first. Connor and Artemis are in elementary school. They get dropped off second. Mia stays with me.

"Have a good day, Roy." I stated as I pulled into the high school.

He opened the door of the car and replied, "Yeah whatever."

Damn teenagers and their hormones. Why can't he be nine again?

Then, I drove to the elementary school and dropped Connor and Artemis off.

"Okay, Mia. It's just you and me now." I stated, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

**********Break**********

"This way Mr. Queen." The nurse directed us into a waiting room.

I set Mia down on the examination table before taking a seat.

"Daddy, me no want doctor."

"I know baby. I don't like taking you here either. But, it makes you better. And we can get ice-cream afterwards."

"Yay! Ice-cream!" she cheered as the doctor walked in.

Her smile instantly vanished as the doctor opened his clipboard.

"Hello Mia. How are you today?" he asked as she ignored him.

"She's a little tired." I answered.

"I see… How has her medication been working out? Have you noticed any of the side effects?"

"It seems to be working fine, despite the vomiting and the bathroom trips." I replied as he nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"It's to be expected Mr. Queen. It is the best medication you can buy. But, the side effects could lead to have a negative impact on a child so young… And it's standard procedure for me to remind you to make sure you are monitoring her. Children on antiretroviral drugs must be monitored. It's serious when a two year old tests positive for HIV."

"I understand." I relied as I watched her expression turn sour as the doctor poked and prodded her.

She's too young to even understand why she's here. She's too young to understand what they did to her in that orphanage. She doesn't understand it right now, but one day she will. And that day will break her heart and mine.

**********Break***********

"How was school?" I asked as Artemis climbed into the car.

"It was okay. All we did was work on addition and color." She responded.

"And what did you color?" I asked.

"A picture of me and Mommy." She responded.

Why is there never a picture of me colored?

"Oh and I beat up a boy at recess."

"Artemis, don't beat up your classmates." I muttered as she shrugged.

"But, he had cooties."

"I hope he still has them when you're a teenager." I muttered.

An hour later, I drove towards Star City's Gymnastic Academy.

I held Mia as she colored as we waited for Artemis to finish. Let's see, I've got a meeting with Connor's teacher. And then I need to get Roy from football. I need to do something for dinner too. I could make some chili.

"Daddy look." Mia said as she shoved her drawing into my face. "It's you and Mommy."

I looked at the green stick figure and the black stick figure holding hands.

"It's beautiful, baby… Why does Mommy have squares all over her legs?"

She pointed to the squares and replied, "Fishnets."

**********Break***********

"Connor is such a joy to have in class. But, he's not very sociable with the other kids." Mrs. Monroe began.

Connor has friends… Well he's friends with Jason Todd and Chris Kent.

"Is there any trouble going on at home?" she asked.

"No."

"Has Connor said anything to you?"

"Connor's fine. He's just not too sociable with other kids his age." I responded.

"I see. Maybe you could encourage your son to try to be more social."

"I'll see what I can do." I replied as I exited her office.

Connor, Artemis, and Mia were waiting outside of her office for me.

"How did it go?" Connor asked nervously.

"Fine… Everything okay, Connor?" I asked as he shrugged.

"The other kids don't like me." he replied softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm different."

"You don't look any different to me. Besides, if they can't see you for the great kid you are, then you don't need them as your friends. We'll talk about it later. But first we have to get Roy from football practice."

"Thanks Dad."

**********Break***********

What did he do now? I could see Roy getting yelled at by his coach. Dammit Roy.

"Connor, watch your sisters. I'll be right back." I muttered.

"Okay Dad."

"Roy!" I called as he kept his head down as he trudged towards me.

I could see a large purple bruise on his cheek as he came to stand before me.

"What happened?"

"I got hit."

"Who hit you?" I asked.

"The kid with the broken arm and nose."

"You didn't-"

"He hit me first!"

"Calm down. Why'd he hit you?"

"Cause."

Damn teenagers and their hormones! "Roy, cause is not an answer choice."

"I got benched." He softly responded.

"Start from the beginning."

"I got demoted. Said some things I shouldn't have. He hit me. I broke his nose and arm. I got benched."

"I'm sorry. But, you've got to learn to control your anger."

He shrugged as I squeezed his shoulder.

**********Break***********

"Chili's ready!" I announced to their horrorstruck faces. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't eat that!" Connor exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"Dad, I'm a vegetarian." He exclaimed.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Artemis stated quietly.

"Are you trying to kill us, Ollie?" Roy asked.

"Fine. We can order pizza." I grumbled as they cheered.

"Yay!" Mia exclaimed.

**********Break***********

"How's your mother?" I asked as she sighed over the phone.

"She's getting better, but a pain in the ass to deal with."

"Your mother is a tough old bird. She'll be fine, Dinah."

"I know, but she's driving me crazy… How are the kids?"

"They got to school okay. Mia's doctor appointment was okay. Artemis' gymnastic thing was okay. Connor's parent teacher conference could have gone better. She thinks Connor's having difficulties at home. And Roy was in a fight and he's been benched from football."

"What?!"

"I don't know, Dinah. You're better at the whole parenting thing than I am."

"Just do the best you can." She responded before the sound of her mother's voice was heard shouting in the background. "I've got to go, Ollie."

"I know, Pretty Bird. But when you get back, the first thing you're going to do is put on your fishnets and then I'm going to tear them off of you with my teeth and then I'm going to carry you-"

"Daddy?" I looked up to see Mia toddling into my room.

"Ollie?" Dinah asked.

"And then I'm going to carry you to bed because you'll be really really tired-"

"Is it Artemis or Mia?" Dinah asked.

"Mia." I replied as she held her arms out to me.

"Let me talk to her."

I pulled Mia onto my lap and handed her the phone.

"Mommy?" she began as Dinah said something to her. "Okay. Love you." She replied before returning the phone to me.

"Ollie, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, Pretty Bird." I replied before hanging up. "Alright, Mia. What's wrong?"

"Want story." She responded.

"Alright. Let's get the others and we'll do story time, okay?"

"Kay."

***********Break**********

I opened the door to Roy's room and found him to be passed out. I crept over to him and pulled his discarded blanket back over him before leaving his room.

I opened the door to Connor's room and found him to be asleep with Roy's old teddy bear in his arms. I brushed his hair back before leaving.

I could see Artemis' stuffed unicorn on the floor beside her as she slept. I pushed the stuffed animal back into her arms before leaving.

Opening the door to Mia's room, I could see her sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead as she continued to dream.

***********Break**********

"Okay. Who wants pancakes?" I asked.

"Me!" Artemis, Connor, and Mia cried as Roy rolled his eyes.

Afterwards, I took the kids outside to get some target practicing in. I smiled as Roy, Connor, and Artemis all got perfect bull's-eyes. However, I frowned as Mia started biting an arrow.

"Mia! Don't eat that!"

***********Break**********

"Mommy!" Artemis and Mia cried as Dinah's car pulled in.

She quickly gave all four of them a hug as she smiled at me.

"I missed you, Pretty Bird." I whispered as she smiled.

"I missed you too." She whispered. "Good job, Mr. Mom." She smirked.

"Ha-ha. From now on, if your mother ever gets sick again, I'll take care of her."

"Being a mother isn't easy, is it?" she smirked.

"You are my rock, Dinah. I don't know how you do it."

"It isn't easy for me either… And by the way, I'm wearing my fishnets under my jeans."

"Did I mention that I love you?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Adoption

**How Oliver and Dinah came to adopt Artemis.**

**Chapter 3: The Adoption**

**Oliver's POV**

The moment I walked through the front door, I came to realize I was in almost complete darkness. The only light came from candles scattered throughout the house. Okay… This is weird.

"Uh, Dinah? Roy?" I call out.

"Roy spent the night off with the Waynes. It's just you and me." Dinah whispered into my ear.

I quickly turned to face her and found her standing before me in the sexiest emerald green lingerie I have ever seen. I quickly dropped my briefcase and coat as I hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms encircled my neck. Our lips were locked together as I carried her up the stairs towards our bedroom.

I kicked open the door to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed as I quickly stripped my own clothes off.

Roy needs to spend the night with Dick and Jason more often.

After climbing onto the bed I began kissing her neck as her hands moved over my chest before moving towards my back, pulling me closer to her. I've got the hottest wife.

"Dinah, I want us to make a baby tonight." I whispered into her ear as she froze.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, moving off of her.

"I… I… We already have Roy."

"Roy's a Hell of a kid, but he didn't come from me or you for that matter… And you love kids. Don't you want a child of our own?"

"I do. More than anything, but Oliver, there's something I've never told you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything."

"I… I can't have children." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you sooner."

"Dinah, it's not your fault. It's okay. We'll get through this. We'll figure something else out." I gently replied, while wiping the tear from her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Oliver."

**********Break**********

**Dinah's POV**

"Oliver, where are we going? Shouldn't we be heading towards Gotham to get Roy?" I asked as he smiled.

"I talked to Bruce and he said it was okay if Roy stayed an extra day." He replied.

"I see… But, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I sighed as he pulled into a parking lot. Wait… This is an orphanage.

"Oliver, what are we doing here?"

"Pretty Bird, if we can't make a baby, then we can adopt one."

"But-"

"Dinah. This child could be ours. It's something we can do together. We can make this work. this baby will be ours."

"Alright. We can try."

We walked into the orphanage. It's so crowded in here. The first thing that caught my eye was the little girl crying in the corner. Poor baby. I wonder what happened. Why is she so upset?

"Dinah, I think we should get a boy." Oliver stated as I ignored him.

**Oliver's POV**

I watched as Dinah made her way over to a little blonde in the corner of the room. I watched as she wrapped her arms around the crying child that couldn't be any older than four or five. Dinah looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"So much for getting a boy." I muttered before walking over to them.

"Oliver, I am not leaving here without her." Dinah said as I looked down at the tanned little blonde with grey eyes.

She is kinda cute. Maybe a daughter wouldn't be so bad. I'm sure Roy would love to have a little sister. Maybe I could teach her how to shoot.


	4. Chapter 4: Monster-In-Law

**Just in case you didn't know, Dinah's mom is Dinah Drake and she was the first Black Canary and a founding member of the Justice Society. Dinah Lance is her daughter and she became the second black canary and a member of the Justice League. (I don't know what DC was thinking when they gave them both the same name.)**

**Chapter 4: Monster-In-Law**

**Oliver's POV**

"Are the kids asleep?" Dinah asked without looking up from her book as I entered our bedroom.

"They are." I replied, sliding in beside her.

I reached for her as she slapped my hands away. Come on!

"Not now. I'm reading."

"But, Pretty Bird-"

"Not tonight." She replied.

"But-"

"I want to finish my book."

"Fine!" I replied, rolling onto my side and pulling the covers up.

"Oliver, don't pout."

"I'm not pouting, Dinah." I stiffly replied as I saw her roll her eyes.

"I married a five year old." She mumbled as she turned another page.

"Dinah, turn off the light. I'm tired."

"I will when I'm finished. Only one chapter left."

"What are you reading?" I asked, eyeing the book.

"In Bed With the Devil."

"Dinah. You're in bed with a devil. Do you really need to read about one?"

"Yes… Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, my mother called."

That statement managed to catch my full attention. It is never a good thing when Dinah Drake calls.

"What did she say?"

"She wants to see the kids again." She replied as I groaned. "What are you whining about now?"

"Your mother hates me."

"She does not. If she really hated you, you'd be dead."

"So, what time are you taking the kids to see her?"

"I'm not. She's coming here to see them." She replied, turning out the light.

"Wonderful."

**********Break**********

"Mama!" Dinah cried as she hugged her mother.

"Oh baby, you look beautiful." She replied before smearing her lipstick all over Roy, Connor, Artemis, and Mia. "And how are my lovely grandchildren?"

"Come on, Mama. I'll help you get settled in." Dinah said as she took her mother's hand.

"Don't just stand there, Oliver! Get my bags!" My beloved monster-in-law ordered as the girls walked back into the house.

"Ollie, how long is Dinah's mom gonna be here?" Roy whispered as I sighed.

"I have no idea, Roy. You and Connor help me get her bags."

"Why'd she pack so much stuff?" Connor asked.

"Probably to make my life a living Hell." I muttered.

**********Break**********

"How come Mommy and Grandmommy have the same name?" Artemis asked as she swung her legs back and forth on the kitchen counter.

"I don't know, Artemis. I didn't name your mother."

"How come Mommy and Grandmommy have the same superhero name?" she asked.

"I don't know. Apparently your mother wanted to be just like her mother."

"How come Mommy and Grandmommy are both flower people?"

"You mean florists, Artemis. They're both florists. And I don't know. I guess they just love plants." I replied before seasoning my chili.

"Oliver! How can you allow Artemis so sit so close to the stove! She could get burned!" Dinah Drake hissed as I quickly set Artemis down on the floor.

"I was watching her-" I began before she cut me off.

"I'd hope so!"

"Artemis, go play or something." I said as she took off.

"What are you cooking?" Dinah Drake asked, wandering over to my chili.

"It's my special chili." I replied.

"Well, at least I don't have to wait to die of old age. Looks like your cooking will kill me first." she scoffed as I frowned.

My cooking isn't that bad.

"Mama, be nice. How about we take you out to dinner instead?" Dinah purred as her mother relaxed.

"Alright. It must be nice to marry into money, dear. Your father only took me out on special occasions. We both made enough for an honest day's work." she replied, shooting me a dirty glance.

Why is everything I do wrong in her eyes?

**********Break**********

"Excellent shot, Roy!" I praised as he proudly walked away from a perfect shot.

"Focus, Connor. Aim for the center of the target." I instructed.

I watched as Connor took a deep breath before releasing his arrow. Bull's eye!

"Good boy!"

"I wanna go next!" Artemis shouted as she tugged on my shirt.

"Alright Princess." I replied, bending down to her level and helping her steady the bow. "Aim for the center of the target and-"

"Oliver! What are you doing!"

Oh shit. The monster-in-law is out to get me.

"Ah, target practicing?" I responded.

"With a child! How could you be so irresponsible!"

"Roy was already practicing before I adopted him. And Connor and Artemis are coming along. And soon Mia will be able-"

"How dare you put these children at risk! Do you want them to become murdered by some psycho!"

"I'd never put them in harm's way! And it's not like Star City is really all that dangerous! It's not like we live in Gotham!"

"It doesn't matter! Back in my day, the Justice Society did not allow children to join! The world of vigilantes is no place for a child! Now, all of you come along." She ordered before ushering Roy, Connor, Artemis, and Mia inside.

Dinah, it's a good thing I love you. If I didn't, your mother would be dead.

**********Break**********

"Are the kids asleep?" Dinah asked as I slid into the bed beside her.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong, Ollie?"

"Your mother hates me." I mumbled.

"Oliver, my mother does not hate you. She only wants what's best for me-" she began before the phone rang.

"Dinah, it's the Justice League." I groaned as she sighed.

**********Break**********

"Damn this crisis… Pretty Bird, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine." she snapped as we pulled into the Arrow Cave.

"You were injured and you're still bleeding." I pointed out as I helped her over to the examination table.

"It only a scratch and I'm fine." she replied as I took a look at the wound on her shoulder.

"You'll live, Pretty Bird." I said, while bandaging her shoulder.

"Dinah! You're hurt!" My mother-in-law screamed, rushing into the cave.

"I'm fine, Mama-" Dinah began.

"Why didn't you do anything! Why didn't you protect my daughter!" the woman screamed at me.

"Mama, please. It's no one's-"

"Do not interrupt me, Dinah! You should have never had been in harm's way! You should have never taken my identity!"

"It's my life, Mother! You're not Black Canary anymore! You walked away! It belongs to me!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady! And I gave it up for you and your father! Family was the most important thing for me, but apparently it doesn't matter to you!" she bantered.

"How could you say that!" Dinah screamed.

"Apparently, you want to leave your children orphaned! But, they'll all probably die before then if you keep going like you are! You've already introduced Roy into this life-"

"And it was for the better! Don't you tell me how to raise my children!"

"Someone needs to! You're making the wrong choices." Dinah screamed before they both stormed out of the cave.

That went rather well...

**********Break**********

The next morning I left Dinah to sleep in as I went downstairs to have breakfast. Entering the kitchen, I could see Mrs. Drake drinking coffee at my table. She looked incredibly distressed.

She looked up at me before saying, "Sit down, Oliver. I want to talk to you."

I quickly took a seat as she sighed.

"I'm dying, Oliver."

"What?"

"It's cancer."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll watch out for my little girl. Say you'll convince her to stop being Black Canary. Say you'll be there for her when I die."

"Mrs. Drake-"

"No. After Larry died, Dinah was the only thing I had left. I tried so hard to keep her from that world."

"Mrs. Drake, nothing is going to happen to your daughter. You raised her to do the right thing. And it's her decision. I can't convince her. No one can. She's as stubborn as you are. She's also as brave, strong, bold, intelligent, and as beautiful as her mother."

"I know, but I don't want to lose her. I can't."

"You won't. I can promise you that… Have you told Dinah?"

"No. I haven't. And neither will you. I want her to live her life. I don't want to a burden." She replied, giving me a soft smile.

"I can get you the best medical coverage. Money isn't an option. I can-"

"No... No thank you. I miss my friends from the Justice Society. I miss my parents. I miss my husband. We all have to die one day." She replied sadly. "I just want my daughter to be taken care of."

"Mrs. Drake, I love your daughter. She will always be taken care of."

"She'd better be. I'd hate to have to haunt you for the rest of my afterlife."

"I've got a feeling you were planning on doing that anyway." I replied, smiling.

**********Break**********

"Are you sure you can't stay another day?" Dinah asked her mother as if their fight had never happened.

"I'm sure, baby. There are a few things I need to do." She replied, hugging her daughter before smearing her lipstick all over her grandchildren.

She then turned to me and said, "And Oliver, your beard is quite hideous. I suggest you shave it."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments! Ya'll are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5: He's Mine

**How Connor came to live with his father.**

**Chapter 5: He's Mine**

**Oliver's POV**

"Sign here and here. Initial here and that should be everything." My secretary stated as I signed some documents.

"Is that everything, Charlton?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes Mr. Queen… Oh, and your wife called earlier when you were in the meeting."

"Did she say anything?"

"She requested you call her immediately. She said it was extremely important."

"Thank you, Charlton. I'll call her." I responded, dialing Dinah's number as she walked out.

"Dinah, is everything all right?" I asked as she picked up.

"Ollie, I need you to come home. Now."

"Dinah, what's wrong?"

"There's a little boy over here... He says you're his father."

I practically dropped the phone.

**********Break**********

Throwing the front door open, I could see Dinah sitting across from a little boy and an older man... Master Jansen, my old sensei?

"Ah, Mr. Queen. It is good to see you again." Jansen said politely as he bowed.

"It is good to see you too." I replied, eyeing the kid as I took a seat beside Dinah.

"I've been taking care of Connor for about three months now as a favor to his mother. Unfortunately, I am here to deliver bad news. Sandra Hawke has passed." He stated somberly as a tear rolled down the kid's face. "And the boy has no remaining relatives, except for his father. Oliver, you are the boy's last living relative."

**********Break**********

"So… this can be your room. Um, Roy's room is beside yours and my room is down the hall. Artemis' room is across from yours." I said as Connor walked over to the bed and unzipped his suitcase.

God, he looks so much like me. The hair, the eyes, the body structure-

"Why did you walk out on me?" he asked softly, pulling out a picture of him and me together.

It was the first time I saw the kid. The first time I ever held him. It was a one night stand with his mother about ten years ago. I didn't even have Roy or Dinah back then. Nine months later, Sandra told me she was pregnant and I came to the hospital the day Connor was born. I didn't know how to be a father. I wasn't ready yet… I left.

"I… I wasn't ready yet." I stammered.

"You shouldn't run from your fears or mistakes." He responded, pulling out a picture of his mother.

"I'm sorry. I thought it for the better if I left… Connor?" I softly replied.

"I miss her." He sniffled as tears rolled down his face.

"Don't cry, son… I know I wasn't there for you before, but things are different now. I… I will never leave you again." I promised as I pulled him against me and he cried into my chest.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I never asked for him. I never planned for him. But, he's mine.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**I'm now taking requests for this story! Message me or comment your requests.**


	6. Chapter 6: Father's Day

**Chapter 6: Father's Day**

**Roy's POV**

I trailed behind Dinah, Connor, Artemis, and Mia as they looked through a thousand different stores trying to find the perfect gift. We've been through practically every store in this mall! I'm tired and hungry!

"How about we buy Daddy a tie?" Dinah asked as she looked at the ties.

"But, we got Dad a tie last year." Connor whined.

"Let's get him a pony!" Artemis cried.

"He's a bit big for a pony." Dinah added as Artemis frowned.

"A picture!" Mia squealed as Dinah lifted her up.

"You can color him a picture." She relied before turning to me. "What about you, Roy?"

"Dinah, I'm hungry."

She sighed before herding us over to the food court.

**********Break*********

"I need to use the restroom." Connor said.

"Alright, Roy will take you." Dinah ordered.

"But-" I began before she gave me her "Either do it or die" look that she gives Ollie every day.

"Fine." I mumbled, dragging Connor away from the table. "Hurry up." I ordered pushing him through the door as I leaned up against the wall and looked out into the crowded mall.

That's when it hit me. The one store we hadn't been in… The pet store! Ollie's gonna be so pissed!

"Roy?" Connor called as he came to stand beside me.

"Come on Connor." I said as I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him in the direction of the shop.

"Where are we going?"

"To do a little shopping for Father's Day." I smirked.

**********Break**********

**Oliver's POV**

I yawned as I pulled into the garage. It's been a long day. A very long day.

Opening the door, I was ambushed by Connor, Artemis, and Mia.

"Dad! You're home!" Connor cried.

"Daddy!" Artemis shouted.

"Daddy home!" Mia screamed.

"Hey Ollie." Roy grumbled as Dinah shoved him forward.

Damn grouchy teenagers. I picked up Artemis and Mia before heading towards the kitchen.

"We're having steak for dinner." Dinah said as she took the rolls out of the oven.

"Great." I replied before depositing Artemis and Mia into their chairs.

After dinner, Dinah brought out a Father's Day cake. As we finished the cake, Mia and Artemis both made me cards.

"Roy, go get Ollie's present." Dinah instructed as Roy leapt up from the table. "Now, Ollie. I want you to remain calm. The kids put a lot of effort into choosing the right one."

My eyes grew wide as Roy rounded the corner with a squirming, solid white Great Dane puppy. Oh no. I hate dogs. No. Oh Hell no.

"Ollie, meet Arrowette… Happy Father's Day."


	7. Chapter 7: He Promised

**Willakarra's request for a kidnapping. (Hope you like it!)  
****Connor is 9 and Roy is 15.**

**Chapter 7: He Promised**

**Connor's POV**

I trembled slightly as I edged closer to Roy. He was concentrating on trying to pick the lock of the shackles attached around our ankles. We had been kidnapped… I think? I really don't remember what happened. I think we were drugged and brought to some basement or something.

When I woke up, I was laying on a mattress in a bare and dimly lit basement with Roy still unconscious beside me. Shackles were attached to our left ankles and a heavy pipe in the corner of the room.

"Roy?" I whispered.

"Not now Connor. I'm trying to concentrate." He replied.

But, I'm scared.

I edged closer to him as he continued to pick the lock with the broken tip of his belt buckle. He smiled victoriously as the cuff clicked, signaling that is was unlocked. Pulling the cuff from his ankle, he reached for my restraint.

"Roy?" I whispered.

"What?" he muttered before biting his lip in concentration.

"I wanna go home. I want dad and mom and Artemis and Mia."

He paused for a second and his emerald eyes met my light green ones before softly replying, "Connor, it's okay. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you and I'm gonna get us home. I promise." He then reached out and brushed a loose tear from my cheek before returning his attention to the cuff around my leg. As soon as the shackle clicked, it was removed and I was hauled to my feet.

"Keep quiet, stay close to me, and follow my lead." He ordered.

Quietly, I followed him as we crept up the basement stairs and entered an old log cabin. A middle-aged man was slumbering on the old bed in the corner. I then found myself wedged behind Roy and the wall as we edged around the room and over to the door. Silently, he twisted the knob and we slipped outside into the darkness. We were most likely deep in the woods outside of Star City.

I paled as a truck instantly shined its lights on us and the driver and passenger leapt from the car and ran straight for us. Roy pushed me in front of him as we ran straight for the trees. I prayed that I wouldn't trip over a tree root and fall flat on my face.

Roy suddenly stopped and shoved me down an embankment before squatting down beside me. I held my breath as I heard footsteps running past us. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Roy's voice broke the silence.

"I think they're gone… you stay here, while I check it out." He replied, slowly standing up.

"No, don't leave me." I pleaded, latching onto his T-shirt.

He crouched back down and removed my hands from his shirt before wrapping his arms around me. "Connor, it's going to be okay. I'm going to come back for you. I won't let them hurt you. Just stay here and be quiet."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I nodded and watched him disappear into the night as I hugged my knees into my chest. I stayed quiet, but I jumped at practically every sound. After what felt like hours, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Roy?" I called out softly as the footsteps grew louder.

An unknown voice replied as a heavy hand wrapped around my arm and jerked me from the ground. "You won't get away so easily this time you little brat."

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking out blindly. "Roy!"

I was soon slammed onto the forest floor by the monster of man as he twisted my arms behind my back and started to bind my wrists together.

"Roy! Help!" I screamed as the man started laughing.

I was soon pulled to my feet as another man appeared. "Oh good. You caught the brat. There's no sign of the redhead. We'll have to settle for him."

I continued screaming for my brother until I has backhanded by one of them. "Shut the Hell up! No one's coming to help you!"

"But he promised." I whimpered as they started to laugh again.

"Aren't you just so cute. Poor baby. Looks like your brother broke his promise." The man taunted, patting my cheek before shoving a thick cloth into my mouth a tying it tightly behind my head. "C'mon, let's take him back. The other boy is long gone."

I whimpered as I was thrown over the man's shoulder. What if he was right? What if Roy did leave me?

**Roy's POV**

"Roy! Help!"

Connor! Hold on! I'm coming!

I ran as I fast as I could towards the sound of his voice. Soon, he came into sight as did two other guys. Anger rushed through my veins as some asshole gagged my brother.

Breaking away from the tree line, I rushed at the bastard and buried my fist into his face as Connor fell to the ground.

"That's enough!"

I whirled around to see Connor in the hands of the other guy. A knife rested on Connor's jugular… oh shit. I screwed up. Why didn't I take him out first?

Immediately, I froze and held my hands up in surrender. "Let. Him. Go. Now." I ordered as the bastard laughed before his partner pulled my arms behind my back.

"Nice try boys. But, now you've made us late to collect our ransom." The man holding Connor sneered as his partner began coiling rope around my wrists.

"Screw you and let go of my bro-" I yelled before a rag was shoved into my mouth.

"Move!" the one holding me ordered.

We were shoved through the dense forest until we reached the cabin we had been held earlier in. But, instead of going inside we were blindfolded and forced into the back of the old truck.

Come on, Ollie. Where are you?

**********Break**********

**Ollie's POV**

"Where are they?!" I demanded to know.

"You'll see them as soon as the money's been counted." The asshole replied as his goons began counting the money.

"I want to see them now!" I ordered.

The one that appeared to be in charge narrowed his eyes.

"Boss, money's all here."

"Your brats are under the pier and I'd hurry if I were you. Tides coming in." the man snarled as my eyes grew wide.

*********Break*********

"Roy!" I shouted as I ran towards him.

He was gagged, blindfolded, and tied to one of the support beams of the pier. The water was inches from his face… But, where's Connor?

"Hold on!" I yelled as I waded towards him and dew a knife.

Soon he was freed as I dragged him through the surf and onto the sand.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I'm okay… Connor! Where is he?"

"He wasn't with you… What happened?"

"I… I don't know. We were blindfolded." He muttered.

"Then they still have him." I whispered.

"We have to find him! I promised I wouldn't leave him!"

***********Break**********

**Connor's POV**

I whimpered as I was tied to a chair. Where's Roy? Where's Dad? Where am I?

"We shouldn't have brought the kid." A gruff voice spat.

"He's just a little extra insurance. Besides, we can get rid of him any time we need to." Another voice replied.

"We already have the money. We don't need a hostage anymore. He's just deadweight."

"Yeah, well-" the man began before stopping as a thump came from the roof.

"Go check it out. I'll watch the brat."

I could hear someone's footsteps fading away as the sound of a weapon's safety clicked off. Seconds later, the sound of shattering glass was heard as a scream followed.

What's going on? What's happening?

I squirmed as footsteps approached me. The footsteps came to a stop as the blindfold was yanked from my eyes. Roy!

"You okay?" Speedy asked, pulling the gag from my mouth.

"I'm okay." I replied, glancing at the crumpled figure on the ground as I was cut free.

"You came back for me." I whispered, hugging him.

He hugged me back before saying, "Of course I did. I did promise you I would."


	8. Chapter 8: Abused Innocence

**How Mia was adopted.**

**Chapter 8: Abused Innocence **

**Dinah's POV**

"Ollie, take a look at this."

"What is it?" he asked as I slid the newspaper to him.

"The orphanages continue to take in more and more children every day." I responded as he frowned at the headlines.

"If you want, we can stop by one of them tomorrow and make a donation."

**********Break**********

**Oliver's POV**

"Mr. Queen, your donations will definitely change lives! I'm Richard Monroe. I'm in charge of the orphanage." the man exclaimed as he reached out to shake my hand.

That was when I noticed how he was sweating profusely. Bloodshot eyes too. He has to be an alcoholic. That is not good. He's supposed to be caring for these children.

"Mr. Monroe, if you wouldn't mind, we'd love a tour." Dinah politely stated.

"A tour? Yes, well um-"

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No! I suppose I have time for a quick tour." He murmured. "Please, follow me."

As we moved throughout the building, I couldn't help but to notice how the children seemed to leap out of the way of the man. It was if they were afraid of him. That is not a good sign. I also noticed a locked door.

"What's in there?" I asked as a nervous glance briefly flashed across his face.

"Um, supplies." He answered as Dinah and I exchanged glances.

**********Break**********

"Ollie, we have to go back." Dinah stated as she pulled her fishnets on.

"I agree, Pretty Bird. Something didn't feel right." I replied, putting my mask on.

"Then we're on the same page. We check it out before e go on patrol."

"Dinah, we can't just break into an orphanage in the middle of the night."

"Just watch me!"

**********Break***********

**Dinah's POV**

I frowned as I gazed at all of the innocent faces asleep. These kids deserve so much more. This place is so different than the foster home where Oliver found Roy or the orphanage where we found Artemis.

A sudden scream broke the silence. We sprinted towards the sound and found it came from the room that as padlocked earlier today.

Kicking open the door, neither of us were prepared for what we'd find.

**********Break***********

**Oliver's POV**

The next morning Richard Monroe had been arrested. The orphanage was placed under new management. Luckily, most of the innocent and traumatized kids had been adopted. But, Dinah and I couldn't stop thinking about that one little girl.

The little blonde on the bloodstained mattress with that monster-

No child deserves that. So young. So innocent. She deserves better… I can give her the home she deserves... I can give her the family she deserves.

* * *

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, follows, and favorites! **

**If you want to make a request, message me or comment your ideas!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty

**Mia is fifteen in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Dirty**

**Oliver's POV**

As I opened the door, I scowled. Damian Wayne. At fifteen, the assassin's pushing six foot and he's still growing. How dare Bruce's little, pain in the ass, snobby, demonic, bastard date my sweet and innocent little girl.

"Damian."

"Mr. Queen."

"I assume you're here for Mia." I growled as he nodded.

"Hello, Damian. How are you?" Dinah asked, pushing me aside.

"I am well. How are you?" He replied, giving her a charming smile that he learned from his father.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Come on in. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yes, thank you."

"You can go ahead and take a seat on the couch. Dinner will be ready soon and I'll see if I can find Mia." Dinah replied as Damian nodded.

I took a seat opposite Damian and glared at him.

"So, how's Gotham?" I asked.

"My father, Drake, and I have been handling Gotham quite well since Grayson and Todd departed… But, Drake is hardly ever at home." He replied, bitterly.

In a way, I know how he feels. Roy and Jason have gone off with Kori as The Outlaws. And both Artemis and Tim are devoting more and more time to the Titans. It's hard not knowing what's happening… I wonder if Bruce feels the same way.

**********Break**********

"Oliver! What are you doing!" Dinah hissed as I nearly dropped my binoculars.

"They went outside!" I hissed back.

"For the love of God! They're not going to do anything, Ollie!" she hissed as she closed the window blinds.

"Dinah, have you ever met Damian's father! He's just like him! And that boy has only one thing on his mind!"

"Damian's a nice boy and he's so charming."

"Of course he is! He's a junior playboy assassin!"

"Let it go, Ollie. You'll get your blood pressure up." She stated, trying to drag me away from the window.

"Dinah, I'm only looking out for Mia's wellbeing!"

"Of course you are, DaddyArrow. But, Mia's old enough-"

"She can't even drive alone yet! She's practically a baby… my baby." I whispered.

**********Break**********

**Mia's POV**

I sighed as I laid my head down on Daman's chest. I smiled as he pressed his lips against my forehead. We were in the hammock in the backyard.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." He whispered as I gazed up into the night sky.

"Guess, that's why they call it Star City." I smirked.

"Or maybe because you are as beautiful as the stars."

I blushed as he kissed my cheek.

"And our children will be just as beautiful as their mother." He whispered as I froze.

"Mia, is something wrong?"

I quickly got off of the hammock and moved away from him.

"Damian, I can never marry you… I could never have sex with you."

"Why not?"

"Because… I… I'm HIV positive." I whispered.

"Why… Why didn't you tell me?"

Because I love you and you could never love me if I told you. "I don't know."

"How did it happen?" he whispered.

"I was raped when I was a little girl."

"Who did this to you!" He hissed, his voice rising in anger.

"It doesn't matter now… and I won't tell you."

"Are you okay? I mean-"

"Damian, I've had it for years. The drugs I've been taking, I can handle them. I can handle the throwing up and the bathroom trips… I've handled it for thirteen years. And I'm not afraid of dying either."

"Mia-"

"I'm not! It's just that I'm… I'm dirty."

"Mia-"

"I'm dirty! I've got this thing inside of me and it makes me dirty! And you can't love me! You can never want to be with me again… No one can."

I felt his tanned, strong arms wrap around me as I turned to face him with tears streaming down my face. His calloused hand gently lifted my chin before moving to cup my face as he lowered his lips into mine.

"I love you, Mia… We can find a way to make this work. I promise. I don't want anyone else… Besides, I've heard that adoptions work rather well."

**Oliver's POV**

"Dinah! They're kissing! They're kissing! Where the Hell is my bow!"


	10. Chapter 10: Bedtime Stories

**Mia is 2 and Artemis is 5.**

**Chapter 10: Bedtime Stories**

**Ollie's POV**

"Okay, girls. Time for bed." I ordered as they both shook their heads.

"No!" they cried, pleading with big eyes as I scooped them up.

"Sorry girls." I replied, carrying them up the stairs.

"But, we want a story!" Artemis demanded as I cocked an eyebrow.

"And what kind of story do you want?" I asked, depositing them into Artemis' bed.

I tucked them underneath the covers before pulling up a chair.

"A princess story!" Artemis squealed as Mia nodded vigorously.

Do I even know a princess story? I looked around the room before coming to a stop at a picture of Dinah and Artemis. Hmm…

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had the prettiest blue eyes and long golden hair. She was the fairest in all the land of… um, Sherwood-"

"But, that's where Robin Hood lives." Artemis pointed out.

"Who's telling the story here?"

"You!" Mia shouted as I nodded.

I replied, "That's right, Mia. So, anything I say goes."

"Was she kidnapped?" Artemis asked as I frowned.

I highly doubt that would happen to Dinah. She'd probably just scream at her attacker and punch them in the throat.

"Wait and see. Now, where was I?"

"Sherwood." Mia replied.

"Right. As I was saying, she was the fairest in the land of Sherwood… Not only was she the princess, but she was also the kingdom's protector."

"Like Wonder Woman?" Artemis asked.

"Well, sort of, but Wonder Woman's not in this story… One day, the princess was out riding in the woods… and she was attacked by… goblins."

They both squealed with excitement as I tickled them.

"They goblins were mean and nasty! They wanted to kill the princess!"

"No!" they gasped as I nodded.

"Oh yes! And she fought valiantly, but she was greatly outnumbered… until the prince arrived."

"Yay!" Mia cheered.

"Was he cute?" Artemis asked as I smiled.

"Of course. He had hair of gold along with a golden beard and a bow made out of emeralds… The prince saw the princess in distress and he quickly leapt to her aid. The two fought together as a team."

"Then what?" Mia squealed.

"He took her in his arms as he admired her great beauty and asked for her hand in marriage. He knew that no other woman would ever compare to her. It was true love."

"I can't wait till I get my true love." Artemis stated dreamily as I frowned.

And I can't wait to put an arrow through his heart. "You're not old enough. You can't have one."

"When can I have one?" she asked.

"Thirty-five… Anyway, the prince went to the castle to see the queen."

"What about the king?"

"He had already passed away when the princess was young, but she still had her mother."

"Yay." Mia stated.

"So the prince asked the queen for permission to marry her daughter. And the queen didn't like the prince. She refused to allow him to marry her and frequently tried to change her daughter's mind. For, the princess was already in an arranged marriage."

They gasped as I continued.

"She was to marry an evil… knight?"

"Like Batman?" Artemis asked as I frowned.

"No sweetheart. He's the Dark Knight and he'll have to come up with his own story. He can't steal mine… Anyway, the knight sought out the prince… the two had a mighty battle for the hand of the princess-"

"Hand?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Her hand in marriage, baby." I replied.

"Oh."

"The knight fought bravely but he was no match for the prince's bow. Upon seeing the mighty battle and how much they loved each other, the queen granted the prince permission to marry her daughter."

"Yay!" Mia cheered as Artemis smiled and asked, "What happened next?"

"Well, they got married… and she blessed him with four beautiful children. Two little boys and two beautiful baby girls. And they lived happily ever after."

"Yay!" Mia cried as I smiled.

"And now it's time for the two of you to go to sleep."

"No!" they cried.

"Sorry girls. Only one story per night." I replied.

I kissed Artemis' forehead and tucked her in before carrying Mia to her room and tucking her in.

"Night Daddy." She whispered.

"Night baby." I replied, turning her light out and heading towards my bedroom.

"Kids asleep?" Dinah asked as I slid in beside her.

"Yes, Pretty Bird."

"Good… Tell me more about this beautiful princess."


	11. Chapter 11: Driving

**Chapter 11: Driving**

**Oliver's POV**

"Hey Ollie?" Roy called.

"What Roy?" I replied, turning the page of my newspaper.

"I'm fifteen."

"I know that." I responded, reaching for my toast.

"So… Can I drive today? Please Daddy."

I looked up at his pleading face. No way in Hell.

"You're not driving my Jaguar."

"What about the Escalade?"

"No."

"The Porsche?"

"Not happening."

"The Bentley?"

"Nope."

"Dinah!" he screamed as she came running into the kitchen with Mia on her hip.

"What's wrong?" Dinah asked as Roy gave her the most pitiful face he could manage.

"Ollie wont teach me how to drive." He whispered sadly as Dinah set Mia down.

She turned her attention to me. "Oliver, teach Roy how to drive." She ordered.

"Dinah, I don't have the time and Roy is not going to drive any of my cars. I'm the man of the house and what I say goes."

***********Break**********

"Alright, Roy. This is the brake and that's the gas." I muttered as Roy was practically bouncing in the driver's seat of my Jaguar.

"This is so awesome!" he exclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you check your mirrors like I showed you?"

"Yes!"

"Your seatbelt's fastened… So, all you need to do is put the car into drive and lightly tap the gas."

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed as he floored the car.

"Brake! Brake! Brake!" I screamed as I stomped on my imaginary brake on the passenger's side.

He slammed on brakes as I nearly got whiplash.

"How'd I do?" he asked excitedly.

"Out. Get out of my car."

"But, Ollie!"

**********Break**********

**Dinah's POV**

"Look! Look!" Artemis squealed as she shoved a piece of paper in my face.

I smiled as I looked her attempt of drawing her pony.

"It's very pretty." I responded as she grinned before reaching for another sheet of paper and her crayons.

I was on the floor coloring with Artemis, Mia, and Connor. I looked up as the door slammed open. Roy's face was red with teary eyes as he stormed upstairs to his room. Oliver followed behind with a bottle of aspirin in his hands.

"I'll be right back. Connor, watch your sisters please." I asked as he nodded.

"Ollie, what happened?" I asked.

"He's not allowed to have a license." He harshly replied before walking towards our bedroom.

I sighed as I headed for Roy's room. Opening the door, I found him lying face down on his bed. I sat beside him as I rubbed his back.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Ollie hates me!" he screamed into his pillow.

"Ollie doesn't hate you… He loves you, Roy."

"No he doesn't! He'll never let me get a license!"

"Well, I love you and you'll get to drive one day." I replied as he groaned. "How about I teach you how to drive?"

He rolled onto his back as he starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're a girl! You can't drive! Ollie says that women can't drive!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… He also says a man is a better driver, just like they're the head of a household… Are you serious about teaching me?" he asked.

"Uh huh… Do you really believe I'm a bad diver?"

"Not really. You manage to get us to school on time when we're running late… And you always manage to talk the cops out of giving you a ticket."

**********Break**********

"Am I doing okay?" he asked as I nodded.

"You're doing great." I replied as he smiled.

"You're a better teacher than Ollie. He wouldn't stop screaming at me."

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

He rolled his eyes before turning to look at me.

"Eyes on the road and speed up a little."

"But, I'm already doing five miles over the limit."

"Roy, speed limits are only suggestions."

"Is that what you tell the cops?"

**********Break**********

**Ollie's POV**

"Stop yelling at me!" Roy screamed.

"Then slow down! You're driving too fast!"

"I'm sorry Miss Daisy, but I'm already doing five miles under the speed limit!"

"Then do ten!"

"This is so stupid!"

"Roy! Oliver! That is enough! Roy, don't yell! Oliver, stop yelling at him! You're making him nervous!" Dinah threatened as she yelled at us from the back.

"He started it." I mumbled as Roy suddenly ran a stop sign.

"You just ran a stop sign!" I yelled as Artemis started screaming.

"We're gonna die!" Connor yelled above Artemis' screaming.

"Roy, pull over!" Dinah yelled as he slammed on brakes.

Am I dead yet?

"Get in the back, Oliver." She ordered as I undid my seat belt, while mumbling under my breath.

We swapped seats as I turned to look at Connor and Artemis in the row behind me. They both wore looks of horror. Mia was beside me in the back.

She smiled before saying, "Vroom! Vroom!"


	12. Chapter 12: Frozen

**Artemis is 15 and Mia is 12. Mia's starting to feel lonely since Artemis is spending all of her time with the Titans.**

**Contains spoilers from Frozen.**

**Chapter 12: Frozen**

**Mia's POV**

I knocked on Artemis' bedroom door.

"Artemis… Do you wanna-"

"If you sing that song one more time, I'll kill you!" She yelled.

I smirked before singing, "Do you wanna watch a movie? Come on let's go find a TV!"

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"I never see you anymore! Come out the door! It's like you've gone away-"

"I'm right here idiot!"

"We used to be best buddies! And now we're not-"

"There's a reason for that!"

"I wish you would tell me why!"

"Because you bother me! Go away!"

"Do you wanna watch a movie? It doesn't have to be a movie!" I sang loudly as the door opened.

"No."

"Come on, Artemis. Please."

She sighed before saying, "If I watch TV with you will you stop singing?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

**********Break**********

**Artemis' POV**

I rolled my eyes as Mia leaned against me with a bowl of popcorn and a plush Olaf.

I returned my attention to the scream and watched as Disney continues to show their hatred of parents and love of orphans. I frowned as Anna sacrificed herself for her sister Elsa.

"Hey Arte?"

"What Mia?"

"I would have done the same thing for you… I still love you… even if we aren't that close anymore."

I sighed as I looked down at her. Maybe I have been ignoring her lately. It's just the Titans and my boyfriend and my friends… but, it's still no excuse.

"I love you too, Mia. And we can just hang out more like we used too."

"Okay… I don't understand why Hans was so mean. How could he do that to her? It's not right. He was a meanie."

"Yeah. He didn't deserve her." I agreed as she turned towards me and bounced.

"What would you do if my boyfriend was like Hans?" she asked as I shrugged.

I smirked before replying, "Depends on if Dad, Mom, Roy, or me got to him first… But, we'd all make sure he'd never hurt you again."

She smiled back before saying, "I think we should get a reindeer."

"Yeah… That will definitely happen." I replied before we returned our attention to the movie.

"Hey Arte?"

"What?" I asked as she leapt off the couch.

"Do you wanna shoot our bows? Come on lets go-"

"Shut up Mia!"

"Okay bye."


	13. Chapter 13: I Do

**Eliwats22's request for Damian and Mia to get married.**

**Mia is 22 and Damian is 23.**

**Chapter 13: I Do**

**Ollie's POV**

I groaned as I opened the door to find Damian on my doorstep. What the Hell does he want now?

"What do you want?" I growled.

"May I come inside?" he asked politely.

"I suppose, but Mia isn't here. She's with Artemis."

"I wish to speak with you."

I was a little taken back as he entered and followed me over to the couch. He ran a hand through his spiky dark hair as he released a sigh.

"I want your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." He stated as my heart nearly stopped.

Roy isn't even married yet. Artemis isn't even married yet… What the Hell! Not my baby! I don't think so!

"Mr. Queen?"

"What?"

"Are you alright, sir?"

"She's too young! I don't even know if you can support her!"

"Both of my parents are billionaires… You're a billionaire."

"You're… you… aren't-"

"I love your daughter with all of my heart. I've known that for nearly fifteen years now. I can make her happy. I shall not allow anything to happen to her… I love her. But, I know she'll never marry me unless we have your permission."

**********Break**********

**Mia's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked as we stopped outside of an old abandoned arcade.

Damian slipped his hands into mine as we walked inside the old abandoned building. He smiled down at me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Mia, don't you remember where we are?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"An abandoned arcade?"

"Well, yes but no… This is where we first kissed… This is where I realized that I love you and no other woman could ever compare to you. This is where I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He softly said before getting down on one knee.

Tears fell from my eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. My heart pounded as he opened the lid, revealing the biggest diamond that I have ever seen.

"Mia, will you marry me?"

**********Break**********

**Artemis' POV**

"My baby's getting married!" Mom sobbed as she clutched my arm.

"Mom, control yourself. You said you weren't going to cry." I stated.

I rolled my eyes as we sat in the waiting room. Me, Mom, Diana, Cassie, and Yolanda were dress shopping with Mia.

"Dinah, don't cry. You must be strong." Diana stated as Mom nodded.

"What do you think?"

Everyone looked up as Mia walked in wearing a lace wedding dress.

"It's perfect."

**********Break**********

**Mia's POV**

I could barely breathe as I looked at myself in the mirror. Mom attached the veil as she smiled.

"You look so beautiful, baby." She stated as I smiled back at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome… I'm going to take my seat. I'll see you in a little bit." she replied before leaving as I turned back to my reflection.

I froze as I was no longer alone in the mirror. I turned to find Roy behind me.

"You look beautiful." Roy stated softly as I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"You came!"

"Course I did… The Outlaws can wait… Besides, it's not every day I get to see Lian as a flower girl… And it's not every day my baby sister gets married."

"I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Mia… Hey, I got something for you."

"You did?" I asked in surprise as he nodded.

"Close your eyes."

I obeyed as I felt a chain around my neck. Opening my eyes, I looked at the old coin hanging around my neck.

"It was Connor's… I thought he'd want you to have it… You know, something old."

"Thank you." I whispered, trying not to cry.

"Hey don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup. No one wants to see Bridezilla stomping down the aisle." He smirked as I punched his arm.

"Haha, asshole."

"Language… We are in a church." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later… I need to have a word with my new brother-in-law." He stated before leaving.

I looked at the necklace as Artemis came in.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied, turning to face her as she smiled.

"You look beautiful, sis."

"Thanks."

"Dad's coming in soon so get ready." She replied before turning to leave.

"Hey, Arte?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I responded, smiling as she nodded.

"What are maid of honor's for?" she asked as I rolled my eyes.

Dad looked heartbroken as he entered.

"Mia… You don't have to do this. If he's forcing you to-"

"Daddy, this is what I want. I want this more than anything… I love him… Don't worry. I'll be okay."

"Mia, you're my baby girl. I'm always going to worry about you." He responded as I nodded.

He held out his arm as I took it. No turning back now. I lined up behind Lian, Mary, and Artemis. I could barely breathe as the doors opened. I held tightly as we started movng down the aisle.

All eyes were on me, but the only eyes I saw were Damian's… my husband's eyes. I took a deep breath as we moved closer and closer.

This is it.

* * *

**Damian's POV is in my Big Bird, Little Wing, Baby Bird, and Mini Bat story! Check it out!**


End file.
